Hopelessly Addicted
by Ilene
Summary: TRADUCTION ABANDONNEE Six ans après la rupture, Lily Evans se voit contrainte de travailler avec James Potter...


**Hopelessly addicted **

Chapitre 1

Je ne suis pas un ange

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic est une traduction, l'original appartenant à Christy Corr. Quant à l'univers d'HP, il est à JK Rowling.

**Note :** Je suis aussi lente qu'un escargot pour traduire (à vrai dire, non, quand je m'y met, je suis rapide. Il faut juste que je m'y mette…), donc si vous êtes allergique aux attentes de plusieurs mois, faites demi-tour, ou allez lire la fic en anglais ! lol

Cinq heures cinquante-neuf.

Cinq heures cinquante-neuf et quinze secondes.

Cinq heures cinquante-neuf et trente secondes.

Cinq heures cinquante-neuf et quarante-cinq secondes.

Six heures.

Le réveil émit un son strident.

Instantanément, Lily avança son bras et donna un coup sur le réveil pour interrompre la sonnerie importune. Elle détestait les réveils, et leur sonnerie la faisait se lever du pied gauche.

Elle avait toujours détesté se lever tôt, mais des années passées à se lever à six heures chaque jour (et parfois même plus tôt encore) l'y avaient habituée. Cependant, cette discipline rigide avait été cruciale : elle n'avait jamais fait la grasse matinée, que ce soit pendant les week-ends ou les vacances. Lily avait établi une routine inflexible peu après avoir quitté Poudlard, et était fière de dire que jamais elle n'avait cédé à l'oisiveté ou à la lethargie.

Lily inspira brusquement et s'assit, cherchant instinctivement ses vêtements et sa baguette.

« Alain, murmura-t-elle, Il est déjà six heures. Lève-toi ! »

L'homme à ses côtés marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Lily se leva et boutonna sa robe, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le ciel était rempli de nuages gris, il allait certainement pleuvoir. Ce n'était pas surprenant, c'était le cas depuis plus d'un mois déjà.

Lily détestait Paris par ce temps. La ville semblait vide et lugubre. Heureusement qu'elle ne restait pas là ce jour-là, elle avait un entretien d'embauche à Londres ; Non pas que Londres soit beaucoup mieux à cette époque de l'année, c'était pire, en fait.

Être loin d'Angleterre depuis ces deux dernières années ne lui donnait pas spécialement le mal du pays : Lily n'avait certainement pas oublié à quel point elle détestait le climat londonien. Elle l'avait enduré pendant ses quatre ans de formation pour être médicomage et auror, et en avait eu assez. Malheureusement, elle n'aimait pas tellement le temps parisien non plus.

« Réveille-toi ! » répéta-t-elle plus fort, bien qu'elle sût que c'était inutile.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait réussi à trouver un petit-ami qui détestait se lever tôt plus encore qu'elle. Alain était un auror brillant, mais il arrivait rarement à l'heure au travail. Mis à part ça, cependant, il était très apprécié et efficace.

Elle adorait vivre seule, et avait refusé d'abandonner son indépendance pour lui. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis bientôt deux ans, et elle avait rejeté sa proposition d'emménager ensemble. Après tout, Lily n'était même pas sûre de l'aimer.

En fait, c'était sûrement très bien d'avoir une relation où ses sentiments à lui étaient plus profonds et plus intenses que les siens. Lily n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver quelqu'un qui tombe profondément amoureux d'elle et c'était rapidement devenu une situation très confortable. Chaque fois qu'Alain lui disait « Je t'aime », elle répondait inévitablement : « Moi aussi ». Mais elle était absolument certaine qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas sûre de _ne pas _l'aimer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que, quoi qu'elle ressente en ce moment, c'était très différent de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour James Potter. Avait-ce été de l'amour ? De la passion ? Probablement les deux. Mais l'expérience n'avait pas été plaisante. Ça l'avait bien trop blessée, et après ça, Lily avait espéré ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Bien sûr, ça avait été merveilleux le temps que ça avait duré, mais…Elle avait bien trop souffert.

Lily n'avait pas vu James depuis la remise des diplômes. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui, c'était pendant la formation d'auror, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu. A ce moment-là, il obtenait les meilleures notes de sa promotion en dissimulation et déguisement. Avec un bonus spécial pour sa superbe transformation en cerf. A cette pensée, Lily laissa échapper un sourire. Ça n'avait probablement pas été trop difficile à faire.

Sirius s'était-il transformé en chien, lui aussi ? Vraisemblablement. Elle n'avait revu aucun des maraudeurs depuis qu'elle avait quitté Londres, mais elle recevait chaque année des lettres de Sirius et Remus à Noël et pour son anniversaire.

Ils ne lui manquaient pas tellement. Traîner avec un des maraudeurs – quel qu'il soit – signifiait nécessairement revoir James Potter, tôt ou tard.

Tout à coup, Lily fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi pensait-elle autant à lui ?

Enfin, elle allait au ministère de la magie de Londres, alors peut-être pourrait-elle passer dire un bonjour à Rémus. Il n'était pas auror, mais elle irait certainement lui rendre visite après l'entretien. Sirius était l'auror chargé de l'escorter jusque Londres, ils avaient rendez-vous à sept heures trente.

La seule amie brittanique à laquelle Lily écrivait encore régulièrement était Leylann. Elles avient été colocataires pendant la formation de médicomage, et étaient devenues très proches, bien que Lily ne l'ait pas revue depuis son déménagement à Paris.

Pourquoi le ministère avait-il décidé de la rappeler après tout ce temps ? Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir la permission de travailler en France, mais avait pensé que l'influence de Dumbledore lui permettrait d'y rester un moment. C'était lui qui avait tout arrangé, après tout.

Lily regarda sa montre. Sept heures dix. Elle avait encore tout le temps de rentrer chez elle, manger, et aussi régler des choses au ministère.

Avec un petit pop, elle transplana jusque son salon.

La maison de Lily était très organisée et symétrique. Le salon était beige, tous les meubles étaient pastels, avec de temps en temps une touche de couleur ici et là.

De temps à autres, elle se lassait de la décoration et changeait deux trois choses. Elle l'avait justement fait la veille, d'ailleurs.

Hériter de ce spacieux appartement de sa grand-mère avait probablement été le catalyseur qui l'avait poussée à déménager en France. Ça et la rupture – _les _rupture_s _étaient un terme plus approprié – avec James.

Et elle avait bien assez pensé à James pour aujourd'hui, d'autant qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis des semaines – des mois, en fait.

Pour être franche, Lily ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière qu'elle avait pensé à lui. Elle avait intégré la formation de médicomage uniquement pour l'éviter, elle devait donc beaucoup penser à lui _alors _–

Oh, honnêtement, qui essayait-elle de tromper ? Elle-même ? Elle avait énormément pensé à James pendant cette formation, parce qu'elle était encore _amoureuse_ de lui à ce moment-là !

Elle avait intégré la formation d'auror l'année suivante, et pendant trois ans, elle avait du cumuler les deux. Ç'avait été dur ; Lily avait à peine le temps de respirer, mais ça en avait valu la peine : elle avait été diplômé avec les honneurs des deux côtés. Depuis lors, Lily était la spécialiste des multitâches.

Elle prit une douche rapide puis partit au bureau. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant sept heures, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à passer au bureau, puisque le rendez-vous avait lieu à huit heures.

Elle peaufina la stratégie de cinq missions, écrivit son rapport sur trois autres et examina quelques uns des derniers dossiers reçus, qui recommandaient la création de deux missions spécifiques.

Lily n'était pas seulement une auror de terrain, mais aussi une experte en stratégie. Alors, si Londres voulait la récupérer, il leur faudrait lui trouver un remplaçant. Or, avec tout le rspect qu'elle leur devait, aucun de ses collègues français n'avait l'entraînement nécessaire ou la capacité à faire plusieurs choses en même temps que _elle_ considérait comme la routine. Et ce n'était pas non plus le cas, admit-elle d'un air suffisant, des aurors anglais qui travaillaient avec eux à Paris.

Lily se leva et attrapa son sac. Elle avait encore le temps de déjeuner dans un café avant d'aller travailler – Il y en avait un super (moldu) près de chez elle.

Comment pourrait-elle supporter de n'être qu'une auror de plus dans un groupe. Ni indispensable, ni spéciale ? Ce serait dur…Très dur à supporter pour son orgueil, elle en était sûre.

Tellement dur…En fait, ça dépendait de l'équipe avec laquelle elle travaillerait. Ce serait probablement moins difficile si elle connaissait déjà certains des aurors –

Une pensée effrayante, quelque peu alarmante envahit son esprit : et si ils lui demandaient de travailler avec James ?

Bien, il ne représentait plus une faiblesse pour elle-même, elle avait sans aucun doute tiré un trait ? Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle souhaitait travailler avec lui…

Lily considéra cette possibilité pendant quelques secones, puis secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas travailler avec lui. Ce serait trop…inconfortable. Etrange, aussi. Et par dessus tout, très irritant. Ils passeraient probablement leur temps à se disputer, tout comme ils l'avaient fait pendant leurs six premières années à Poudlard : ce serait violent et dramatique. Non, décidément, c'était la dernière chose dont elle ait besoin au travail.

Mais il y avait sûrement plein d'autres équipes avec lesquelles elle pourrait travailler…A la condition qu'elle accepte de travailler là-bas, bien sûr.

L'entraînement des aurors britanniques était indiscutablement le meilleur au monde, et il y avait sûrement des douzaines d'aurors bien meileurs qu'elle. Lily ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec eux…Le pourrait-elle ?

Et bien, ce serait un véritable défi. Et Lily adorait les défis.

Lily versa un peu de café dans sa tasse, et s'assit, mangeant une tartine, tandis que son esprit se trouvait à des kilomètres. Londres…Elle n'aurait jamais pensé y revenir si tôt. Et travailler au ministère…Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'idée lui déplaisait.

Pendant sa formation d'auror, elle avait entendu plusieurs récits affligeants, qui racontait combien le ministère brittanique était mal organisé. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs constaté par elle-même, lorsqu'elle attendait sa mutation à Paris. Les quartiers généraux des aurors étaient minuscules, désorganisés, et pleins à craquer. Bien sûr, tous les aurors étaient excellents – Lily se souvint que quelques uns, comme Alastor Maugrey, l'avaient beaucoup impressionée à l'époque. Mais en vérité, elle n'avait pas travaillé là-bas assez longtemps pour émettre un jugement réaliste.

Mais elle le ferait aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait prendre une décision.

Voulait-elle réellement travailler à Londres ? Est-ce-que ça en valait la peine ? Le salaire était à peu de choses près le même, c'était bien plus dangereux, et elle devrait déménager, avec tous les ennuis que cela comportait…

Ou elle pouvait rester à Paris et transplaner à Londres tous les jours. Elle avait déjà des amis, un appartement à Paris. Oh, et il y avait Alain aussi. Il n'avait pas semblé très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle aille travailler à Londres, mais ils n'en avait pas vraiment discuté jusqu'à présent.

Soudain, le faible son d'une brise légère parvint à ses oreilles, et elle leva la tête. Sa meillleure amie, Valérie, venait de pénétrer dans le café.

Elle demanda une tasse de café au serveur, et s'assit à côté de Lily.

« Salut ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Devoir parler à Valérie en anglais ennuyait un peu Lily. Elle parlait courrament français, et aurait préféré ne pas être une personne avec laquelle les gens voulaient « pratiquer leur anglais ». Mais une fois encore, elle s'y était habituée. Valérie était la seule personne avec qui elle parlait encore anglais – et une fois de temps en temps, seulement.

« 'lut ! »

« Alors, tu vas à Londres aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. »

« Bonne chance pour l'entretien. »

« Merci. »

« Tout le monde te connaît, là-bas, ils te donneront certainement le boulot. »

« En fait, je n'ai rien demandé, ils m'ont invitée. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un travail de terrain ou de bureau. Je suppose que je le saurai tout à l'heure. »

« Est-ce que tous les aurors britanniques sont aussi doués que toi ? Je veux dire, tu as tout enseigné là-bas ! »

Lily rit. « _Appris – _Et oui, j'ai tout appris là-bas. C'est très difficile de finir la formation, et encore plus de bien travailler au ministère. Alors je suppose que la plupart des aurors anglais sont bien meilleurs que moi, puisqu'ici, les standars ne sont pas durs à atteindre. Je suis probablement hors de la course. »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu es une des meilleures aurors au monde, pas besoin d'être modeste. Tu vas me manquer… » pleurnicha Valérie, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle passa ensuite au français, et se plaignit : « Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici ? Tu as toujours dit que tu aimais Paris ! »

_C'est drôle_, pensa Lily, _les français préfèrent toujours se plaindre dans leur langue maternelle !_

« Je n'ai même pas décidé si je vais déménager ou pas ! » répondit-elle, en français elle aussi. « ça dépend du boulot, et par dessus tout des personnes avec qui je travaillerai. »

« Mais– »

« Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec Bernard ? » l'interrompit rapidement Lily.

Londres oublié, Valérie sourit d'un air rêveur. « C'était…parfait. Il est tout simplement…Tu te souviens de ce que ça fait de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois ? »

Lily se renfrogna. Penser à James ne la faisait plus se sentir ailleurs, à présent. Mais elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'époque. « Bien sûr. »

Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvenait. Même si elle pensait rarement à lui, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier entièrement. Elle avait passé ses années à Poudlard soit à se disputer avec lui, soit à le peloter.

_Et elle avait bien assez pensé à James pour la journée._

« Hier, c'était encore mieux. C'étai comme si je n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant. Il était gentil, et comme s'il était besoin de le préciser, très hot ! »

Elles rirent.

« Je t'avais dit que tu l'apprécierais. »

« Et bien, tu avais raison. Alors, à quelle heure pars-tu ? »

Retout à l'anglais. Bon sang, pourquoi Valérie ne ouvait-elle pas se limiter à une langue par conversation ?

« Bientôt, répondit Lily dans sa langue maternelle. Je vais juste passer au bureau régler quelques trucs. »

« Tu veux de la compagnie ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle finirent de boire leur café et partirent. Il ne pleuvait pas, donc le trajet de cinq minutes fut agréable.

« Charles est arrivé ce matin. » lacha Valérie.

Lily s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son amie, surprise. Charles était un collègue auror et l'ex petit-ami de Valérie. Lily était persuadée qu'elle l'aimait encore. Ils avaient rompu peu avant qu'il parte pour une mission particulièrement dangereuse, et Val avait été malade d'inquiétude pendant des semaines, envisageant sérieusement la réconciliation. A présent, il était enfin de retour, mais Bernard était là, maintenant.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai pas – ce n'était pas comme – Il a été génial, mais je pense-j'suis pas sûre, j'ai besoin de temps, c'est tout…Oh, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Lily secoua la tête. Elle savait que Valérie finirait par choisir Charles. Bernard était un garçon génial, mais Charles et Valérie étaient fait l'un pour l'autre : le couple parfait.Ç'avait été, selon Lily, la raison de leur rupture : ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop.

Très similaires, en fait, à –

_Oh la ferme. _Franchement_. James a probablement tourné la page, et moi aussi. Nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre, contrairement à Charles et Valerie._

Le seul vrai problème de ce couple, c'était que Charles ne voulait pas se marier, tandis que Valérie rêvait d'un magnifique mariage, avec des fleurs partout et une longue robe blanche.

« Je pense que tu devrais écouter ton cœur, Val. Mais fais quand même attention à ne pas être blessée.

Valérie regarda Lily, surprise. C'était une remarque assez étrange, surtout pour quelqu'un qui pensait qu'il fallait prendre des risques en amour. Et Lily savait que c'était comme ça que fonctionnait son amie.

« J'y penserai ce soir. Oh, nous y voici. »

Elles étaient arrivées devant un bâtiment, avec une pancarte de côté qui indiquait qu'il était à vendre. Sans hésitation, elles montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée.

A l'intérieur, le hall était en ruines. Il était incroyablement poussiéreux, avec des déchets et des morceaux de bois un peu partout. Cette vu faisait toujours sourire Lily – et l'odeur repoussante lui faisait toujours froncer les sourcils juste après.

Elle cligna des yeux. Instantanément, la pièce se transforma pour révéler la réception organisée du ministère français. Trois réceptionnistes étaient assises derrière un bureau, tendant des badges aux nombreux visiteurs. Derrière ellles, six aurors regardaient les arrivants d'un air méchant. Ils détestaient tous les jours où ils étaient désignés pour la sécurité de base, la routine, tenant leur baguette à longueur de journée, toujours prêts à passer à l'action.

Valérie prit son badge et pénétra dans le bâtiment, mais Lily s'approcha des aurors.

« Bonjour, chef » salua Will Ryder en anglais. Il était britannique, tout comme elle. Mais Will était marié à une française, par conséquent son statut était plus ou moins permanent, contrairement à Lily, qui aujourd'hui devrait retourner dans cet horrible ministère anglais, travailler avec des gens qui l'humilieraient, et qu'elle n'aimerait même pas…

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-elle tous en français. Elle évitait de parler anglais au travail, de peur que certains des aurors pensent qu'elle les prenait de haut. « Comment ça va ? »

Tous murmurèrent leur réponse. Quelques uns avait le béguin pour Lily, et évitaient donc habituellement de la regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas le cas de Will, qui fut donc le premier à rassembler son courage pour lui donner les mauvaises nouvelles.

« Tout va bien, sauf que…Et bien, un étranger moldu vient juste de partir. »

« Vraiment ? »

L'auror la fixa, surpris. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas inquiète ? _Tout le monde_ s'inquiétait lorsqu'un moldu parvenait à pénétrer dans un zone sorcière. Le plus souvent, ça signifiait que d'autres suivraient, et qu'il y avait une brèche sérieuse dans la sécurité.

« Nous ne savons pas encore comment il a réussi à – »

Lily soupira d'un air fatigué. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Il hésita un moment : « Paddy Proodfoot, il me semble. »

« Son vrai nom est Sirius Black » Elle sourit et secoua la tête. « C'est un sorcier qui adore faire des blagues de ce genre, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Tout le monde rit, soulagé.

Quelle sorte de sorcier dingue pourrait planifer une telle farce ? Sirius Black, évidemment. Mais à Paris, personne ne connaissait les maraudeurs et leur réputation…Un autre avantage à vivre en France.

« Merci Chef, nous aurions mis un moment à nous rendre compte de la supercherie ! Par contre, nous lui avons lancé un sortilège d'amnésie… » fit remarquer Will en souriant.

« Il a l'habitude » répondit Lily avec un sourire indulgent. « On m'a informée hier soir qu'il venait, j'allais vous avertir aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Il est venu pour m'emmener en Angleterre. »

« Maintenant que vous le dites, je crois que je me souviens de lui… »

« Il adore faire ce genre de farces aux gens. Il devrait revenir – »

Sirius Black transplana derrière elle à cette seconde précise. Lily se retourna en entendant le 'pop' et l'étudia avec intérêt. Il avait toujours un charme fou, avec ce sourire irrésistible et espiègle. Bon sang, elle espérait que Valérie ne poserait jamais les yeux sur lui.

« Lilikins ! Je ne parle pas un mot de français, alors j'ai bien peur que tes collègues ne m'aient pris pour un moldu ! Il m'ont lancé un sortilège d'amnésie, cependant. »

Elle sourit. « Oui, je suis sûre qu'ils se sont trompés, même si l'un deux est anglais. Et je suis persuadée que tu as utilisé un sort de protection. »

« Evidemment. Bien, je savais que tu allais le leur dire de toute façon. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es prête ? »

« Je vais bien, et non, je ne suis pas prête. » répliqua-t-elle sobrement, puis elle se tourna pour faire face aux autres aurors : « Au revoir. »

Elle s'éloigna et pénétra dans le bâtiment, Sirius à sa suite. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers menant au quartier général local des aurors. Contrairement à ceux anglais, ils étaient grands et organisés.

Lily mena Sirius jusque son bureau, visiblement plus grand que tous les autres.

« Wow, joli bureau. »

« Merci »

Il ressemblait beaucoup à son salon, avec les mêmes couleurs pastels qui décoraient les murs et les meubles. Cependant, ici, il y avait tableaux de liège sur les murs, avec quelques cartes et documents épinglés dessus.

Lily s'assit derrière un bureau en verre, et fit signe à Sirius de faire de même.

« Comment vas-tu, Lily ? »

« Très bien, ça n'a jamais été mieux. Et toi ? »

Sirius s'assit « Génial »

« Remus ? »

« Génial aussi, sauf que la pleine lune est demain soir, doc pas si génial que ça. »

« Peter ? »

« Il travaille avec la maintenance magique. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment Dumbledore s'y est pris pour lui obtenir un tel poste…La dernière fois, il l'ont chargé des fenêtres, et on a du regarder des séries TV moldues pendant deux jours avant que quelqu'un ne parvienne à rétablir ça. »

Lily sourit. Le silence qui suivit était lourd. Elle savait que Sirius attendait qu'elle demande des nouvelles de James, pour savoir si elle avait vraiment tourné la page. Et elle ne pouvait se risquer à le laisser penser le contraire…Non que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle avait vraiment tourné la page !

« Et – »

Sirius l'interrompit : « Il va bien, lui aussi. Il travaille beaucoup,il est expert en stratégie, chef des aurors, quelque chose comme ça. Il a sa propre équipe et tout ça. »

« Tant mieux pour lui. »

« Et comment as-_tu_ fait pour avoir ce grand bureau ? »

« Je suis une des chefs des aurors, ici… Experte en stratégie, en fait. »

Sirius eut un grand sourire pendant quelques secondes, mais regagna rapidement une expression faciale neutre. Pas assez rapidement cependant pour que Lily ne le remarque pas, mais elle choisit de ne rien dire.

« Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi le ministère de la magie en personne veut te parler ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Si personne ne te l'a dit, Padfoot, je ne peux pas non plus. »

« Je vois. Lil, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cet accent ? »

« Quel accent ? »

Sirius sourit. « Ton accent français. Tu parles anglais avec un accent français ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment parlé angais ces dernières années, alors… » elle haussales épaules. « J'ai besoin de parler à quelques personnes avant de partir, je reviens dans dix minutes, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr »

Elle se leva et sortit. Trente secondes après, elle était de retour :

« Sirius, si tu ensorcèles mon bureau, je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois viré »

Il sourit d'un air coupable et retira les bombes qu'il avait déjà placées sous le bureau.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, et quitta la pièce. Décidément, Sirius ne changerait jamais.

_J'espère que James a changé._

Lily se souvenait très bien qu'autrefois, elle trouvait James irrésistible. Oh, et puis, de toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas changé, elle en tout cas, avait bel et bien changé. Après tout cet entraînement visant à lui faire garder son self-control, elle parviendrait certainement à retenir ses impulsions.

Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il ne l'attirerait pas ! Tout était terminé ! Elle avait tourné la page ! Non ?

«Bien sûr que si, grommela-t-elle, irritée. Putain, je n'ai plus dix-huit ans ! »

Cinq aurors se retournèrent pour la regarder. Heureusement, ils étaient tous français, et ne comprenaient pas un mot d'anglais.

« Il faut que je vous parle, dit-elle rapidement en français, Appelez Jean et allez au bureau de Valérie dès que possible. »

Biens sûr qu'elle n'avait plus dix-huit ans. Mais elle se comportait tout comme elle l'avait fait six ans auparavant. Et ça s'était _mal_ terminé, cette année-là.

Cette fois-ci il ne se passerait rien. Cette histoire aurait un _happy end_, elle en était sûre.

Et ils vécurent heureux…

Non, la vie avec James ne pouvait pas se résumer à un cliché si vide de sens. Donc elle resterait avec Alain. Après tout, personne n'avait besoin de la passion pour vivre heureux…

Mais et l'amour ?

* * *

Bien sûr, Lily comprenait l'intérêt d'avoir une sorcière qualifiée et née moldue dans une équipe d'aurors sous couverture. Elle était même impatiente de rencontrer ces sorciers qui s'étaient résignés à travailler sans beaucoup de ressources magiques, parfois même entourés de moldus. Mais en revanche, ellle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les _rejoindre_.

Après tout, Lily adorait la magie. Elle avait appris à en dépendre ! Elle ne pouvait même pas dormir si sa baguette n'était pas à portée de main.

Mais ce groupe était très intéressant. Il détenait le record de capture des sorciers de l'ombre et de sauvetage de moldus. Seuls les meilleurs aurors étaient sélectionnés pour en faire partie…Et ils l'avaient appelée _elle, _qui vivait en France, pour qu'elle les rejoigne ! Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à se contenter de discrets petits sorts pendant son travail quotidien…Peut-être que ça en vaudrait vraiment la peine…

Elle observa le grand bâtiment composé de bureaux d'un œil curieux. Des douzaines de moldus entraient et sortaient constamment, la plupart vêtus de costumes. Elle entra et prit l'ascenceur jusqu'au dernier étage. Le fait que plusieurs compagnies moldues aient ici leur bureaux avait éveillé sa curiosité. C'était probablement un cauchemar au niveau logistique, d'empêcher les attaques des mangemorts…

Mais le secret était certainement bien gardé. De plus, il était probable que les bureaux se situaient autre part. L'entrée était peut-être un portail, ou tout simplement un portoloin. Ou peut-être pas. Le ministre lui avait dit qu'il avaient des téléphones, des télévisions, des fax, etc..Une telle quantité de machines moldues rendait impossible l'incartablilité de l'immeuble…

Heureusement, elle avait amené des vêtements moldus – juste ua cas où elle en aurait eu besoin. Par conséquent, elle passait totalement inaperçue. Son tailleur bleu pâle ne choquait pas, en comparaison de la manière dont les moldus qui l'entouraient étaient vêtus.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour la dernière fois, Lily s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait dans un hall d'ascenceur d'apparence très normale, aux murs crème et au sol en granit beige. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais rien ne se passa.

Oh, _génial_, le ministre avait _oublié_ de lui dire comment accéder à son bureau. Et il était inutile de se balader dans le coin pour le trouver. Le degré de sécurité atteignait des sommets, et il était peu probable qu'ils reçoivent un visiteur dont ils ne voulaient pas…

Il y eut un craquement soudain, et elle se retourna.

Une femme, petite et mince, se tenait derrière elle. Elle portait une jupe mauve et longue, ainsi qu'une veste ample bleue et un collier très étrange : une fine chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait un grand pentacle. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés étaient tressés, et elle ne portait quasiment pas de maquillage. Si elle n'avait pas transplané un instant auparavant, Lily aurait facilement pu la confondre avec une moldue hippie.

« Salut ! Lily Evans, c'est ça ? »

« Oui », dit-elle, pas surprise. Donc ils étaient avertis de son arrivée…_Merci mon dieu_ Elle aurait détesté se rendre ridicule en devant retourner au ministère demander son chemin.

« Je suis Dorcas Meadowes. Navrée que le ministre ne vous ait pas indiqué comment rejoindre son bureau, mais lui-même ne le sait pas très bien, voyez-vous. »

Lily sourit. Voilà qui était intéressant…

« Voilà, suivez-moi. »

Dorcas s'approcha d'un tableau suspendu à un mur tout proche, et chatouilla une orange.

Le geste lui était vaguement familier. Lily mit un moment à le replacer, mais elle avait beaucoup ressassé le passé ce jour-là, et donc ne mit pas autant de temps qu'elle en aurait mis la veille. En quelques secondes, l'image de Sirius chatouillant la poire pour pénétrer dans les cuisines d'Hogwarts s'imposa à son esprit.

Donc le concepteur de ce bureau avait étudié à Hogwarts…Et probablement l'école lui manquait-elle, à lui aussi. En fait, maintenat qu'elle y pensait, Lily n'avait pas interrogé leministre sur l'équipe en elle-même…Peut-être y retrouverait-elle de vieux amis…Mais pas James, heureusement. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il était chef du département stratégique, à présent. Et il était tout à fait impossible qu'il s'isole dans ce bureau tout la journée de lui-même.

Après avoir chatouillé le tableau, Dorcas marcha en direction de la porte et attendit. Après quelques secondes, une serrure en argent apparut en dessous de la normale.

« Nous avons tous une clé, expliqua-t-elle avec fierté. Si quelqu'un d'autre essaie d'entrer, et bien…On l'envoie dans un endroit très désagréable. Et tous les visiteurs doivent demander le droit de transplaner. De plus, l'ascenceur se bloque automatiquement dès que quelqu'un est ici. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de risquer qu'un moldu assiste accidentellemnt à un transplanage. »

Lily était impressionée. Le système de sécurité ressemblait un peu à celui des coffres de Gringotts, mais le mettre ne place dans une zone moldue avait dû être incroyablement difficile…

« Nous travaillons principalement dans le domaine de la stragégie, mais bien sûr, il a aussi beaucoup de travail de bureau. Pour l'instant, on est en sous-effectif, et la charge de travail augmente considérablement. Je suis contente que vous soyez venue. Vous êtes stratégiste, vous aussi ?

Lily aquiesca. Cependant, l'attitude de Dorcas, qui la considérait déjà comme faisant partie de l'équipe, commençait un peu à l'agacer. Aprè tout, elle n'avait même pas encore pris sa décision !

Dorcas ouvrit la porte, révélant une pièce immense, bien éclairée, avec un bureau, quelques portes vitrées, et un escalier en aluminium. Lily décida immédiatement qu'elle adorait la décoration. Elle s'habituerait très vite à travailler là…

« Alors…Qui travaille ici ? »

« Et bien, répondit Dorcas, ça, c'est mon bureau. Je m'occupe du travail administratif, quand je ne suis pas en mission – Nous avons des teléphones et tout ça ici. Ça – elle indiqua du doigt les portes sur la droite -, ce sont les bureaux privés. Tout le monde en a un, puisqu'on est peu. A part le chef ; le sien est à l'étage.

« Et qui– »

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une femme grande et maigre, qui portiat une robe de sorcier noire. Visiblement, elle venait de se débarasser de ses vêtements moldus, et avait – bon sang, c'était bizarre – aussi des cheveux roux.

« Chaque seconde où je porte des habits moldus est une _torture_. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'en tenir aux pantalons, robes et tailleurs ? »

Dorcas secoua la tête. Apparemment, elle avait l'habitude. « Lene, voici Lily Evans. Lily, je te présente Marlène Mc Kinnon, notre spécialiste en potions. Elle est aussi très à l'aise avec l'électronique moldue »

« Lily Evans, je crois que je me souviens de toi. Tu étais préfète-en-chef, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Lily aquiesca.

« J'avais trois ans de moins que toi. J'étais à Serdaigle. »

« Oh, répondit Lily, je me souviens de toi. » Décidément, elle pensait beaucoup au passé, aujourd'hui. « C'est toi qui avait jeté une potion de démangeaison sur Séverus Rogue. Il était resté à l'infirmerie deux semaines ! »

Marlène sourit d'un air suffisant. « J'espérais bien que les gens n'auraient pas oublié. Cet abruti lé méritait. »

Lily se mit à rire. Cette fille davait bien s'entendre avec Sirius. Faisait-elle partie de l'ordre, elle aussi ? Lily avait une réunion avec Dumbledore toutes les deux semaines, mais elle n'assistait jamais aux rassemblements réguliers de l'ordre. Par conséquent, elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de poser la question à Dumbledore.

_Lui _aurait été ravi qu'elle travaille à Londres. A vrai dire, Lily était sure qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans sa nomination. Surtout depuis qu'elle venait d'apprendre que l'équipe avait seulement demandé un stratégiste au ministre.

« Lene vient juste de terminer la formation. C'est la plus jeune auror, ici. »

« Et bien, ravie de te revoir, Marlene »

« De même. »

« Comme je disais, continua Dorcas, les portes de droite mènent aux bureaux privés. Et celles de gauche aux salles de conférence, plus grandes. »

« Et la porte au bout du couloir, interrompit Marlene, conduit au quartier général des aurors, au ministère. Mais nous l'utilisons très peu, il n'y a que le chef qui a la clé. »

« Et l'escalier, comme je te l'ai dit, mène à son bureau. »

« Et comment est-il ? »

Dorcas et Marlène soupirèrent d'une manière qui ne trompait pas, et Lily en conclua immédiatement qu'elles avaient le béguin pour lui. Et aussi que, s'il ne les rejetait pas, il ne les encourageait pas non plus. C'était probablement pratique pour lui d'avoir des filles amoureuses de lui dans l'équipe. Ça lui permettait de préserver son autorité, et de ne pas être contredit. Lily savait combien c'était efficace, puisqu'elle le fiasait, elle aussi. Plus de la moitié des aurors mâles de son équipe avait le bégin pour elle.

« Il est – »

« Il est parfait, dit Marlène, souriant avec langueur. Il est mignon, intelligent, drôle… »

Lily sourit, trouvant cette situation particulièrement drôle, et devenant encore plus impatiente de rencontrer ce fameux chef des aurors.

« Et il est impossible de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui, une fois qu'il t'a sauvé la vie….As-tu idée de ce que c'est d'être capturée, torturée pendant des jours, de mourir de faim ? Et puis tout à coup, cet homme merveilleux surgit de nulle part et te sauve ? Elle soupira à nouveau. Je suis sûre que je suis amoureuse de lui. »

Lily rit. « Est-ce qu'il le sait ? »

Dorcas secoua la tête. « Probablement. Mais il a été très clair là-dessus. Il ne sort pas avec des collègues. Il ne mélange pas travail et plaisir. Malheureusement. »

« Alors comme ça, vous avez toutes les deux le béguin pour lui ? »

« Oh, Amelia aussi, dit Marlène nonchalemment. Tu te souviens d'elle ? Son nom d efamille est Bones. Elle a deux ans de plus que toi, elle était à Serdaigle. Elle travaille dans les runes, l'arithmancie, l'astrologie et tout ça. En général, c'est elle qui gère non voisins moldus. Elle est divorcée, et elle a un adorable petit garçon de deux ans qui s 'appelle Gus. Il est trop chou, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, elle aime le chef, elle aussi. Peut-être pas autant que nous, mais elle l'aime quand même.

« Elle dit que non, mais il est _évident_ qu'elle en pince pour lui. Je ne sais pas qui Lia espère tromper avec toute cette solicitude… »

« Est-ce qu'il arrive toujours en retard ?

« Oh non, il est toujours là le premier. Mis aujourd'hui, ila une réunion avec quelques uns des autres aurors. Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Au moment où les mots quittaient ses lèvres, Lily entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Le changement immédiat des expressions faciales des filles lui suffit à deviner qui venait d'arriver.

Se tenant juste là, la fixant comme un fantôme du passé : _James Potter._

* * *

James avait bel air. Bon sang, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur son identité : les cheveux en bataille, le sbras musclés, les larges épaules…

D'accord, elle n'était pas spécialement étonnée par son apparence physique. Mais ses _yeux…_Ils contenaient une étiencelle qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il semblait pls mûr, plus sobre, et cependant sauvage, en quelque sorte. Comem s'il avait une raison de vivre, à présent.

Plus déterminé. C'était ça. Lily aimait plutôt le nouveau James.

_Non !_ Non. Il avait probablement arrnagé sa venue. Il voulait l'appâter pour qu'elle lui revienne…

Marlène ne remarqua pas leur expression choquée, et entama les présentations.

« James, voici - »

« _Tu_ es le chef des aurors ici ? demanda Lily, peinant encore à y croire._ Toi ?_ »

Marlène se retourna pour regarder Lily. Se connaissaient-ils ? Oh mais oui, ils avaient été ensemble à Hogwarts !

« C'est _toi_ que le ministre a convoqué ! »

James fixa Lily comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Et en fait, il ne l'avait jamais vue. Pas comme ça. L'adage _« l'abscence renforce les sentiments »_ ne luia via tjamais semblé plus vrai.

Bon sang, elle était belle. Plus bele encore qu'autrefois, si c'était possible. Bien sûr, elle paraissait furieuse. Pensait-elle qu'il avait organisé tout ça ? Non ! Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne que le ministre avait convoquée pour occuper ce poste .

Cependant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait très bien pu le devinerUne auror-en-chef, en Frnace, avec les mêmes aptitudes que lui, plus une formation de médicomage ? C'était _forcément_ Lily_. Evidemment_. Il n'avait juste pas pris le temps d'y penser.

« Espèce de – » Lily était sur le point de lui lancer une insulte, quand, dans un absurde accès de réflexion, elle se souvint qu'il détestait qu'on insulte sa mère. Elle finit par un « trou de cul » plutôt minable.

A la surprise générale, James sourit : « C'est bien, tu t'en es souvenue. »

Dorcas et Marlène tournaient leur tête de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui se passait.

« Et bien, James Potter, je ne sais pas quel mot de _Je ne veut plus jamais te revoir_, tu n'as pas compris, mais si tu as besoin d'une clarification, la voici : Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler avec toi ! Si c'es tpossible, je ne veux plus jamais voir ton visage ! Je me fiche d esavoir lequel de tes projets foireux t'a poussé à – »

« Je te jure que je n'en avais aucune idée ! J'ai just demandé quelqu'un au ministre » dit-il. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux pour insister sur ce qu'il allait dire : « J'en ai même parlé à Dumbledore la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait qui nous pourrions appeler. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais elle avait du mal à ne pas le croire. Dumbledore lui avait dit plusieurs fois que, même si elle était utile en France, son potentiel seriat bien mieux exploité si elle revenait en Angleterre. Il avait travaillé dur pour la convaincre de revenir à la maison…Et maintenant, il demandait au ministère de la rappeler. Maudit soit-il, Maudit soit-il, _Maudit soit-il ! _Il savait qu'elle ne travaillerait jamais, jamais avec James, alors pourquoi diable l'avait-il envoyée là ?

Oh, elle allait tuer Dumbledore…

James voyait que la rage de Lily déviait peu à peu vers Dumbledore. Son arrivée était ne surprise très agréable. A vrai dire, elle était la mieux placée pour compléter son équipe…Il commençait à se fatiguer de toutes ces filles qui vénéraient le sol qu'il foulait, même s'il savait que c'était bénéfique à l'équilibre de l'équipe. Il savait très bien que Lily ne serait jamais _aussi_ indulgente.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler ici, James. », établit-elle calmement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai une vie, à Paris, répondit Lily, s'irritant à nouveau. J'ai un super boulot, des amis, un appartement… Je ne veux pas venir travailler ici alors que c'est plus dangereux, sans compter les ennuis d'un déménagement. - »

« Mais, intervint James d'un ton mielleux, tu sais très bien que si tu travaillais ici, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Pas pour moi ! » hurla-t-elle, serrant les poings et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. « Tu oublies juste de penser à moi ! »

« Ne m'impliques pas là-dedans ! » s'exclama James, agacé. « Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Et honnêtement, si tu veux partir, et bien, vas-y ! »

« C'est ce que je vais faire ! »

« Alors vas-t-en. Mais je te rappelle qu'il y a bien plus en jeu que notre petite histoire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi que tu dois renoncer à un endroit où tes talents seraient employés à meilleur escient contre Voldemort. »

Lily ne tressaillit pas, contrairement à Marlène et Dorcas.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser que _tu_ sais où mes capapcités seraient le mieux employées ? »

James serra la machoire et ne répondit pas. Pourquoi Lily n'admettait-elle pas qu'il aviat raison ? Elle devait rester ! C'était logique ! Bon sang, il était furieux. Comment se pouvait-il que Lily ait encore cette extrordinaire faculté à le pousser à bout si rapidement, et de manière si efficace ?

Lily était furieuse, elle aussi. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et elle préfèrerait mourir que de l'admettre, bien sûr.

James choisit d'ignorer sa question. « Heureux de voir que tu as récupéré ton accent britannique. Je le préfère de loin au français. »

Lily grogna. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait perdu son accent français, mais c'était probablement dû au changement d'environnement. Elle remarqua alors qu'une autre personne les regardait. Une brunette de taille moyenne, portant un ensemble noir, était sortie d'une des salles de réunion.

"Euh…James ?" appela timidement la fille. Visiblement, ça faisait un moment qu'elle attendait une opportunité de lui parler.

Il regarda la nouvelle venue.

"Oui, Amelia ?"

"Le ministère demande l'autorisation d'ajouter, temporairement, notre cheminée au réseau de poudre de cheminettes, afin que les candidats puissent venir."

James soupira. "Oui, okay."

Amélia partit, et James se tourna à nouveau vers Lily. Elle s'était calmée, et elle se morigénait intérieurement pour avoir perdu son self contrôle.

"Je suppose donc que la place est libre, dit-il d'un air fatigué. Il y a quleques personnes qui la veulent, mais aucune n'est aussi qualifiée que toi."

"Et Sirius ?"

"Son équipe a besoin de lui. Et puis, il ne correspond pas au profil, j'ai besoin d'un stratégiste."

James la regarda d'un air entendu, et elle entendit le reste de sa phrase aussi bien que s'il l'avait prononcé à voix haute : _la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que Sirius désorganise mon équipe._

"Je vois."

"Allez, Lily, tenta James pour la dernière fois. Tu ne veux même pas faire un essai ?"

Elle fit non de la tête. "Je suis désolée, mais…je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Pas à nouveau. Tu trouveras un autre stratégiste. Je suis sûre que le ministère ne me forcera pas à travailler ici. Et s'ils essayent, je démissionerai. C'est juste que - Non.

James aqiesca d'un air aigre. Comment pouvait-elle refuser une telle opportunité ? Ce serait tellement mieux pour tout le monde si elle restait ! Son potentiel n'était pas exploité à son maximum, en France. Il _fallait_ qu'elle revienne.

"Bon, et bien…Salut." Dit-elle, se tournant pour partir.

"Bye."

"Salut !" cria une voix stridente derrière eux, et Lily s'arrêta net.

_Non, pas elle. N'importe qui sauf elle…_

"Jamie !"

James ne se retourna pas pour regarder la nouvelle venue. Il était trop occupé à fixer avec intérêtet l'expression faciale de Lily. Il voyait qu'elle était sur le point de changer d'avis. Si _quelque chose _pouvait la faire revenir sur sa décision, c'était bien ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James était heureux de voir Kate Marlshin.

Elle avança vers James, arborant un sourire radieux. Faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds-blancs, elle le regarda avec adoration de ses grands yeux couleur miel.

"Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y avait un poste libre dans ton équipe ! J'ai attendu ça, oh mon dieu, toute ma vie !" crialla Kate. "J'ai toutes les qualifications que tu pourrais espérer - j'ai même suivi un cours de stratégie le dernier semestre !"

James aquiesca lentement, attendant toujours de voir comment réagirait Lily. Oh, _bien sûr_, il n'accepterait jamais Kate dans son équipe - il détestait cette fille - mais ça, _Lily _ne le savait pas…

Lily fixait Kate d'un regard courroucé. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était combien elle détestait Kate - la fille qui avait ruiné sa vie, la fillé qui avait causé sa rupture avec l'amour de sa vie…

Le fait que son esparit n'ai pas protesté quand elle avait appelé James 'l'amour de sa vie', révélait à quel point elle était furieuse. Elle n'y réfléchit même pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle _haïssait _Kate Marlshin.

Et elle allait la laisser travailler avec James ? Lily allait laisser cette…_pute_ prendre sa place aux côtés de James ? Non pas qu'elle voulût ce poste, mais…

Bordel, non. Lily préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de laisser Kate travailler avec James ! Visiblement, cette fille avait tout prévu pour s'assurer d'avoir le poste - Maudite soit-elle ! Donc, Lily ne pouvait l'en empêcher par aucun autre moyen. Il faudrait qu'elle accepte le poste.

Kate venait de remarque rque Lily était juste à côté d'eux. Et perçut instinctivement qu'elles étaient là pour la même raison.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Kate avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre l'amour inconditionnel de James pour Lily. Et maintenant que…que _l'amour de sa vie_ était de retour, il la choisirait sûrement elle, pour essayer de la reconquérir…Et Kate allait perdre ce boulot simplement à cause de Lily ? Non !

Lily soupira. Elle allait _devoir_ faire ça. Et de toute façon, elle pourrait toujours démissioner à la minute où Kate intègerait une autre équipe…

"Je travaille ici, Kate" répondit-elle enfin, à l'ahurrissement évident de Dorcas et Marlène."Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a plus de places vacantes dans cette équipe."

James sourit, mais dissimula rapidement la sufficsance apparue sur son visage derrière une expression maussade. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Lily pense qu'il avait manipulé la situation. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais…Il en appréciait définitivement l'issue.

Kate serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres, furieuse. Comment Lily osait-elle faire ça ? Elle revenait de die seul savait où - là ou elle avait passé ces dernières années - et elle lui volait James ?

"Oui, Kate, désolé" dit James, qui ne le pensait pas du tout."Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une autre équipe en très peu de temps."

"Mais _Jamie_…" gémit-elle."le bureau est si grand…Je suis sûre qu'il y a une pièce pour une personne de plus."

Lily jeta à James un regard qui disait clairement que c'était soit elle, soit Kate. _Evidemment_, James préférait _de loin _garder Lily.

"Je suis désolé, Kate, mais c'est non. Notre équipe est - il jeta un regard de coin à Lily - _parfaite _comme ça."

Marlene ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais James lui fit signe de se taire.

Sans un mot, Kate sortit en faisant la moue.

Après quelque secondes, Amelia sortit de la salle de réunion dont Kate venait d'utiliser la cheminée.

"James, que s'est-il passé ? Kate - "

"J'ai déjà choisi le tout nouveau membre de notre équipe, annonça-t--il, se forçant à ne pas sourire, Tu peux fermer la cheminée. Mais avant : Amelia Bones, Lily Evans."

Les deux femmes se saluèrent poliment, puis regardèrent James.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe, dit-il à Lily d'un ton jovial.

Elle s'avança, ses yeux s'obscurissant dangereusement. James savait très bien reconnaître les signes annonciateurs de ce qui allait suivre. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter : ça devait arriver tôt ou tard.

Lily le gifla, tout comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Seulement, elle était bien plus forte, à présent… Quel bras !

"Espèce d'abruti insupportable et égocentrique !"

Lily se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivée à hauteur de la porte, elle lança : "Je serai là demain à sept heures et demie."

Tous fixèrent la porte après qu'elle fût partie. Lentement, les regards se tournèrent vers James. Sa joue était rouge, et lui faisait probablement mal, mais il souriait quand même.

"Voici votre nouvelle auror en chef, leur dit-il gaiement, nous partagerons la direction de cette équipe."

Chacun continua de le fixer avec insistance.

"Oh, on va bien s'entendre, éventuellement."

Amélia grogna doucement, n'y croyant pas.

"J'espère, ajouta James à voix basse, oui, j'espère."


End file.
